


Trick or Eat

by Fauxpines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Food Kink, Oral Sex, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have a fun Halloween, but what happens when an unexpected treat turns up in one of their bags.





	Trick or Eat

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that I decided to take from a larger fic I was working on. Don't know when I will finish that one, but I found inspiration here and wanted to expand upon it for the season.

It was Halloween night. Dipper and Mabel had spent the night out in another twin based costume, with a subtle couple overtone to it. This year they decided to be a bit creative, making Dipper Dr. Frankenstein, and Mabel the Bride of Frankenstein. Most people lost the context as the idea that she was supposed to be the monster’s bride was an established bit of cultural norm. However, the twins decided it was a safe way to establish their secret relationship status. 

They made sure to do a bit of trick or treating before they made it to a party that Mabel’s gal pals were hosting. The twins received the usual compliments from friends about their costume, as well as a little ridicule from some of the party goers whose drinking sapped them of any decency. Many people questioned them with who Dipper was, and why he didn’t go as the monster. They were content with their decision, regardless of the comments. 

Dipper came a long way from the time he nearly ruined, and gotten them killed, on Summerween. After all that happened, he decided not to worry about what other people thought about what Mabel and him did on Halloween. That became more prominent after he realized his feelings for her, vowing to keep the holiday spirit alive and well during their teen years as a testament to his love for her. 

After being thoroughly partied out they made their way back home and decided to hang out in their old tree house in the backyard. It was late, but not too late for their parents to worry about them in the back to stay up and talk. They talked about all the usual stuff, hobbies, clubs, classes, and how much they loved each other. Trading candies with one became another tradition to ensure they eat all of them, hoping this was the best way to avoid another trickster in their hometown. 

Eventually Mabel started them on a game of Truth or Dare. With very little secrets between them most of the game was a series of dares. Some of them were simple, like stand on your hands or hambone out a popular song. But after a bit, Mabel decided to make it more interesting by using the candy to create more intimate moments. 

Starting out simple, they put pieces of chocolate or Swizzlers in their mouths to have the other go in for a kiss, or licking a bite sized piece off the other’s neck or exposed skin. It escalated quickly with Mabel licking a sucker and unexpectedly removing the top of her costume exposing her breasts. She rubbed her nipple with the moistened lollipop and dared Dipper to lick the sugary substance off her. He did so with great fervor, leading to a series of moans and gasps. They continued further, reaching into the bag of candy they collected and tried to figure out what sexiness they could perform with it.

Chocolate was smeared on their skin only to be thoroughly licked clean off. Kisses were given with small pieces of candy swapped between their mouths enhancing the sweetness. After awhile they were running low on their candy stocks. They agreed that the next piece of candy was going to wrap up the night for them. 

Mabel paused and stared at the next piece of candy she brought out, almost in surprise. Dipper stared at her in confusion, wondering what was so shocking as to stop their intimate moment. He looked at her hand and saw a familiar square pouch, with the heads of two dogs on it. His ragged breathing ceased with the shock. He remembers how Mabel reacted to the sugary substance last time. He wasn’t sure what her next course of action was going to be.

‘It was just one bag,’ he thought. ‘How terrible could it be this time? Not like we have to worry about her being possessed by ghosts this time right? I mean, right?’

His mind snapped out of worry when he felt a tug on his pants as Mabel was working to free his already hardened cock from the restraining fabric. She bit her lower lip in excitement as she looked up and waggled her eyebrows at Dipper. 

Reaching for his shaft she marveled at it as usual, always so impressed by it after seeing it so many times. She licked her lips before opening her mouth and plunged her head down to take him into her mouth. They had done many things before this, from hand jobs to dry humping, but this is the first time either of them had gone down on one another. It was a whole new sensation that Dipper never could have imagined.

After a few bobs of her head she removed his member from her mouth. He gasped with disappointment as his manhood stood exposed to the cool Autumn air. Just as he was about to ask what she was doing his mind put it together as she began to tear open the package with her teeth. 

His eyes widened as he was stricken with concern as to what the effects were on human skin, let alone something more sensitive such as his penis. He trusted her though, and didn’t bother stopping her plan of action. He had heard through off conversations with other classmates of using mints and other such edibles during blowjobs to enhance the sensation. This might as well have been the same thing. 

Dipper braced himself for what he was about to experience as Mabel held the package ready to sprinkle the sugary snack on his own package. She held it above his glans and waited looking at him for confirmation to go ahead. He simply nodded as she began to tap on the package, sprinkling the potent powder on him. 

The sensation was near instantaneous. After a light coating on his shaft was applied, he felt a tingling sensation. It grew more as the seconds passed. It was never uncomfortable, but still he knew it was having a reaction with his skin. Dipper bagan to shift with the sensation it was causing, Mabel grasping at his base to not move too much. The sensation was becoming to much, causing him to give a soft plea to his sister to remove it. 

Mabel obliged as she stuck out her tongue and began to lick the sweet snack off her begging brother. She focused on the bottom of his shaft as she gave long, slow strokes with her tongue. The sensation began to fade along the bottom, but still had a residual sensation remain. Relief began to wash over him with the lessening tingle in his loins. However he still had the rest of his shaft to worry about. Mabel prepared to take care of the rest though as she readied her mouth to receive her brother again. 

She plunged down, keeping her mouth open just enough to hover over the powder and not disturb it. It was only when she reached as far as she could that she closed her mouth around his cock and began to suck the Smile Dip off of him. He thought the sensation would have been made less intense by being diluted with saliva. However he was beginning to notice that the sensation wasn’t fading as quickly as it should have. It was fading slowly, only to be released with a different sensation.

‘Was it possible to get a sugar high through your dick?’

As Dipper was pondering this question he was damn sure that Mabel was getting one through this. Her sucking and bobbing becoming more rapid as the sugars began to affect her. With all these sensations culminating at once he wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. The tension in his core building as he witnesses Mabel make him her personal dipstick. Why not though? He kind of was already. 

Mabel takes a pause and looks up to her brothers eyes. He notices they are somewhat dilated. What the hell do they put in that stuff? She smiles as him with a mischievous glint in her eye. 

“Mind if I have another serving, my dear Dip-stick?”

“Are you sure Mabel? I mean, haven’t you had enooouugghhhh?” He trails off as she gives another long lick to the underside of his member. 

“C’mon Dip. There is still plenty of the stuff left. Would be a waste if I didn’t get at least one more serving out of it. Plus not like I am going to use it all on this next Dip.”

“Okay, go ahead. Just be careful, okay?”

“Pfft. I’m always careful. You know this.”

“Weeeelllll…”

Before he could add onto his contradictory thoughts, Mabel looked back at his rod and grabbed the package to sprinkle more powdery sweetness on him. For added effect she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth to show her level of concentration and seriousness. It wasn’t a whole lot this time, perhaps half of what she put on last, but it still provided the same affect and potency. 

“I hope she know what she is doing?”

Again she plunged down on him with a greater hum of pleasure at the fresh coating that graced her taste buds. As she kept sucking and licking, Dipper did what he could giving her affection with careful strokes of the hair and rubbing her back as far as he could reach. He could feel her hum with appreciation. Little to her knowledge though was that all that humming was setting him on edge. He couldn’t last much longer now.

With a small grunt of her name, Dipper placed a hand on her head signaling he was there. All he could hear was a muffled and distorted ‘Mmhmm’ as she continued stoking with her mouth and tongue. One hand gripping gently in her hair and one not so gently on her dress, he came hard in her mouth. 

She let out a squeak of surprise as she received his seed and melted into hums of pleasure. The taste of his semen mixed with the flavors of the traces of Smile Dip left on her tongue were to her liking, cutting through the initial bitter taste she received. As she swallowed down the last remaining drops of cum, she proceeded to lick Dip’s stick clean of any remaining sugar. 

Dipper, now thoroughly pleasured, slumped back in the beanbag chair. Catching his breath he glanced over at Mabel. Thoughts began to crop up with the intent of reciprocating the same pleasure that she gave him. Looking over to her now, he saw that she had the same thing on mind. 

Mabel laid back on the fluffier pink inflatable chair, arching her back to slip out of her dress and panties in one fell swoop.He had seen her down there before when they experimented with fingering and hand jobs. However he had never seen her this wet before. She was practically glistening. 

Usually she wouldn’t be really wet until after he did his handy work on her. Now though, she was drenched. Was she doing something under her dress and he was too distracted to notice? She did have deft hands after all from her years of crafts, and it wasn’t too hard to hide that action under her dress. He could ponder how this all came to be later. Now was his time for a sweet treat. 

As he crawled over to her on his hands and knees she threw up her hands to stop him. He was perplexed by this decision. Before he could ask why, his expression doing that enough for him, she brought her hand to her mouth and gave her fingers a long lick before lowering it again. She swirled her fingers and played with her pussy, mixing the different juices together trailing them upwards to her mound. 

Her pubic area was always well taken care of and groomed. After hitting puberty she found her comfort zone with how much hair she wanted down there. She mostly trimmed it with a set of clippers Dipper used to maintain his beard, not that he minded. With it she maintained a sparse amount of hair where she didn’t cause any ingrown hairs or enough to where it felt bunched up in her panties. With enough moisture she took the package of Smile Dip and tipped it to sprinkle on her newly dampened area letting it cling to her.

“Sorry Dip, have to let you in on the Fun Dip too. Now come on and have a taste.”

Dipper gulped out of nervousness. He never tried the stuff before but had seen what it could do to a person. Mabel had a high tolerance to sugar at that making him all the more worried what the treat would do to him. By the looks of it though she was very conservative with her application and so she probably took this into account. After the amazing job she did making him feel good, he wouldn’t dare skip out on giving her the same pleasure. 

With a come hither stare and a motion of her finger she signalled she was ready. He made his way to her, stopping before her and marveling at her succulent sex. He glanced up at her to see if anything changed in the seconds he took to get over to her. She still had the same smirk and glint in her eyes as before. 

Dipper stuck his tongue out and began licking. He started out on the sides of her slit, licking off any of the sugar that fell down. She hummed with pleasure at even this little bit of contact. He continued his tongues motions to the sampling of sugar she layed out before him. Lapping at the fuzz and sugar coated mound he could feel the effect of the sugary treat. A slight tingle on his tongue and a buzz emanating through his body let him know that this stuff was serious. 

‘How in the hell could she handle this again?’

He decided to roll with it, as past experience and advice from their mutual redheaded friend/former love interest said, that’s life with Mabel for ya. He decided to use this new found energy as Mabel had used on him. Making quick work of the rest of the candy coating his sisters naughty bits, he gave another pass around her to get any remaining sugar and stickiness off the best he could. Swallowing he tasted the indescribable flavor that he was certain couldn’t possibly have come from anything natural. His buzz was at a peak now, he did his best to focus and set himself to give her the best session she could ask for.

Dipper wrapped his arms around Mabel’s thighs, pulling her toward him with a gentle tug. Another squeak from her greeted his ears filling him with a warm feeling, or maybe that was the Smile Dip? In fact, was the world always this colorful? And did her vagina really sparkle this much. He better make good use of this energy before any other side affects began to rob him of cognitive thought. 

He dived right in lashing his tongue out to the main attraction. Running his tongue up her slickened slit, she let out a coo and a shutter at the sensation of his tongue. He decided to use this as a guide for what he should do next. Lapping away he varied the speed and pressure, the subtle motions his tongue took on the way up, and gave her clit a little flick upon reaching it. Her ever increasing moans gave him all the feedback he needed, but her hands grabbing at his hair and hands was an appreciated sign too.

After a few minutes of licking and kissing he got into a good flow that maximized her pleasure. Her taste had completely washed away the flavor that the Smile Dip had put in his mouth originally. He enjoyed this much more, as he never was one for sweets. However her particular taste, albeit an acquired one, was something he reveled in with the fact that this was hers. Her essence if you will, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

Another few minutes passed and Dipper really began to lay into her, senseing she was getting closer to orgasm. The slight hitches in her breath between moans, the way her body tensed up more often, how her hands grabbed more desperately at him. All were signs he knew from experience having late night and alone time with her. He ran his tongue one last time up her slit and focused heavily on her clit, running quick circles and zig zags around it with great vigor. 

Mabel arched her back hoping to drive herself into Dipper and get as much out of his motions as possible while riding the high of her orgasm. The buzz from the sugar was now gone and replaced by something she considered to be much, much better. Dipper was just as pleased experiencing another blast of euphoria knowing that he was able to do this for the woman he loved, the most important person in his life, and his best friend. 

As Mabel rode out the last of her orgasm, she relaxed into the furniture she was plopped on. Dipper removed his face from her crotch, unwrapping his arms from around her thighs, and wiping his face off on his sleeve. She grabbed him by his costume and yanked him up to her on the sticker adorned chair. They cuddled into one another, embracing each others warmth in the exposed tree house. 

After some time of intimate cuddling, paired with massages and stroking each others hair, the two decided to part from their little sanctuary to get cleaned up. The decided to take quick showers to remove the sweat and makeup from their night out and about in their costumes. As well as the remaining sugary residue that was not licked off from their little excursion. Dipper pushed for the idea more as he was concerned for Mabel’s sake, not wanting her to get any kinds of infection from the sugars, or even chemical burn given the nature of Smile Dip.

They didn’t really worry about their parents as they were old enough to where they were expected to be out late at this point. Although they didn’t want to risk getting caught together, so they took their showers separately. After Dipper finished his shower he made his way to his room. There he was greeted with the sight of Mabel in her cozy pajamas and a warm smile sitting on his bed. She presented him her brush which he took in kind beginning to brush out the tangles from her long locks. He was happy he could make her feel special again tonight. 

Thoroughly having brushed her hair out, the twins fell back on the bed, wrapped in a loving embrace. Dipper reached to his phone on the nightstand and set his alarm to go off in the next few hours. He made sure to turn the alarm quiet enough to where it wouldn’t wake their parents, but loud enough to rouse them from their sleep. Another risk they wouldn’t want to take is their parents seeing them this close so often. However it was worth it for these short moments of uninterrupted and intimate cuddles. They dozed off to sleep thoroughly satisfied with their Halloween night.


End file.
